walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent (TV Series)
Kent is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kent's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Kent joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 5 "Forget" Kent attends Deanna's welcoming party for the new arrivals and socializes with the other residents and the new arrivals. As newcomer Rick and Jessie talk, he laughs while having a conversation with Barbara. "Conquer" Kent is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete. Season 6 "Now" Having survived the assault made on the community by the Wolves, Kent is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. He appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Afterwards, Kent along with several other residents attempt to raid the food of the pantry despite Olivia's pleas until they are eventually calmed down by Spencer. "Heads Up" Kent is among the Alexandrians that assists at Rosita's machete lesson to learn how to defend themselves against walkers. Sometime that afternoon, he is taking a walk with another woman as Carol follows Denise and Morgan around. Later that day, Kent attends Gabriel's prayer circle with Bob, Barbara, Kyle, and several other Alexandrians when they witness Enid and Glenn's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple, allowing the herd to invade Alexandria. "No Way Out" Kent takes shelter inside one of the houses when the herd invades the community. That night, he witnesses Rick and other residents slaughtering walkers in the streets and is inspired to join the group where they battle the entire herd for hours until dawn when all the walkers are finally killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Kent is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asks if anyone objects to the idea of attacking the Saviors for supplies from the Hilltop Colony, he remains silent. Season 7 "Service" Kent stands outside with Tobin and Francine watching the Saviors enter Alexandria to raid the community. Later that day, he is among the residents present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Sing Me a Song" Kent walks by the Grimes' house, where he is greeted by Negan, who is holding Judith and talking to Carl. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Kent is among the Alexandrians armed and ready to battle the Saviors alongside the Scavengers. When Jadis and her people turn their guns onto the Alexandrians, he surrenders and is held hostage among the other residents. Kent is then liberated when reinforcements from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrive to the rescue. Season 8 Post-Grenade Attack Kent is among the several Alexandrians killed during the Saviors' grenade attack on Alexandria, having been unable to evacuate safely into the sewers in time with the other residents.Kent has not been seen since Season 7 and several events occurred that have left his fate unclear. However, with the grenade attack in Alexandria, several people are killed as indicated by the Savior's lines to Michonne and bodies visible on the ground. In addition, all remaining Alexandrians were evacuated to the Hilltop, and anyone not seen with them can be considered a casualty of the grenade attack, including Kent who was not with the remaining Alexandrians in "Dead or Alive Or". Death ;Killed By *Negan (Caused) *The Saviors (Off-Screen) Kent is among the residents killed when Alexandria is attacked by the Saviors with grenades as he wasn't able to safely evacuate into the sewers in time. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kent has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" (No Lines) *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"Now" *"Heads Up" *"No Way Out" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Trivia *Kent was credited in "Start to Finish" but did not appear in the episode. *While Kent filmed for "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", the majority of his scenes were cut, except for the quick shot of him before the Scavengers' betrayal, which is why the producers did not credit him for the episode. References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:The Militia Category:Deceased